


Short (long) story chapter 525

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Fairy Tail short stories of each chapter [29]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Contains spoilers from Fairy Tail's chapter 525, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Short (long) story chapter 525

Suddenly, Zeref put his hands in his head. It was hurting.

 

\- I told you to not touch Larcade! - yelled Zeref. But those words didn't come from his mouth.

 

And then, a magic made Zeref fly to Natsu's feet. Behind him, his soul was floating, but his body was still moving.

 

\- What are you doing, Zeref? - asked the body to the soul.

 

But the soul only smiled, at the same time blood got out from his mouth. Behind the body, Larcade was still alive.

 

\- What...? - asked Larcade.

\- No way... You are using too much magic to protect your son? - asked the body to the soul.

\- And to destroy my own soul. If I die, you can't use my body anymore, Anastascia.

\- This is the best body I had in centuries, Zeref. I won't let you take it from me.

 

Anastascia tried to catch Zeref, but he was fast. He escaped.

 

\- Come here!

\- If I do that, this body will continue living. No one will suffer anymore from me if I die. And you don't know how to use it.

\- Then, explain it to me.

\- No.

 

Anastascia attacked Zeref plenty of times, but he always escaped from her hands. Blood kept getting out his mouth. Meanwhile, Larcade's wounds were sealed.

 

\- Father! - yelled Larcade.

\- Don't move, Larcade. Stay with Natsu.

\- But...

\- This is between Anastascia and me. I don't want anyone else involved.

 

Larcade nooded. Natsu put his hand in Larcade's shoulder, to make the boy know all would be fine.

 

But nothing was fine. Zeref coughed, and more blood came out. Larcade was worried about that, and wanted to do something, but something was telling him to not do anything.

 

\- You should return to your body, Zeref - said Anastascia -. You will die if you don't do it.

\- And that isn't what I always searched? - asked Zeref.

\- You don't need to die.

\- Of course I need to. It's the only way to erase all my legend.

\- Erasing your brother with you?

\- I don't think that will happen.

 

The book of END was open in front of Larcade and Natsu.

 

\- Unlike the others - read Lucy from the book -, END isn't connected to my life, or to this book.

\- That's impossible! - yelled Anastascia -. Who has END's life, Zeref!?

\- No one - answered Zeref -. Only himself. His life belongs to him.

\- I will erase your mind when I catch you.

\- If you can catch me.

 

Anastascia tried to catch him again. Zeref escaped every single time. But every time he escaped, blood fell from his mouth. No one did a thing to save him. Larcade was ready to cry, and the others didn't know how to react. Their emotions were a mixture of worrying about Zeref and surprise of what was happening.

 

\- Why you don't tell me what I missed from this body, Zeref? - asked Anastascia.

\- The mixture of it's blood - answered Zeref -. But it's too late to notice.

 

Zeref was right. It was late. Anastascia's movements were getting slower, and Zeref was pale. He was dying, and everyone knew that.

 

\- What mixture?

\- The fairy and the demon blood, of course. But I have more human blood than those two. And you didn't notice in the last 400 years.

\- Fairy and demon blood!? That's...

\- Impossible? Are you sure?

 

Zeref showed his fairy and his demon wings for a second. Then, he shooted some magic to Larcade.

 

\- That's my first, last and only present for you, Larcade. The removal of the seal I put in your magic when you were little.

 

The mark in Larcade's forehead disappeared. He could feel the magic flowing through his body.

 

\- He's... - started Anastascia, surprised.

\- Half fairy, half demon - finished Zeref -. I put that seal on him to make sure you never knew about that.

\- You son of a-!

 

Anastascia couldn't finish that sentence. Zeref gave her a kick in her neck and, then, he vomited blood.

 

\- My time is near to the end. Natsu - Natsu looked at Zeref -, take care of my son.

 

After saying that, Zeref fell in the ground. He didn't move. Anastascia knew very well she was in danger, because Zeref's body was fresh. She didn't have too much time, the rigor mortis would appear soon. She ran away, only wishing to find another Spriggan alive to take her to Alvarez.

 

\- Father! - yelled Larcade before going next to Zeref. He was crying.

\- He really... - started Gray.

\- ...died for his son... - finished Lucy.

 

The book of END burned to ashes. But nothing happened to Natsu. His life was never connected to Zeref or the book. It was his life all the time.

 

\- Your father loved you - said Natsu to Larcade -, but he couldn't show it to you. His last wish was for you.

\- Uncle...

\- You are welcome in my house. That's what he wanted.

 

Larcade hugged his uncle and cried. Natsu returned the hug. The others mages of Fiore arrived at that moment. Everyone was surprised for the scene. No one knew what happened exactly. Mavis covered his nose and mouth with her hands and cried when she saw what happened. Acnologia followed everyone when he noticed something went wrong, and left after seeing Natsu and Larcade. A memory he didn't want to remember crossed his mind. He left Fiore without doing anything.

 

Zeref's soul disappeared few hours later, leaving this world forever. And Larcade erased the Alvarez mark from his arm, changing it for the Fairy Tail mark. Even if he was Zeref's son, everyone welcomed him, because he also was Mavis' son. Everyone knew it because...

 

\- You are my son - said Mavis to Larcade -. I can feel it. You are not an experiment. I don't know how, but I gave birth to you.

\- Mother...

 

They hugged each other and cried. Natsu hugged both.

 

\- I will protect them, Zeref - said Natsu, later at night, looking at the sky -. I promise.

\- I know you will - whispered the wind with Zeref's voice.

 

Natsu smiled. From wherever he was, Zeref would always protect the ones he love.


End file.
